ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is a web comic that launched on Rooster Teeth Japan on December 9, 2018, and got adapted into a web series on December 16, 2018. It will get an English dub on March 14, 2019. Plot After their fight with the Skeleton King, Chiro and the Hyperforce are free to relax and let their troubles slide. Meanwhile, in New York, the Spider-Verse crew finish their fight with Kingpin, and everything goes back to normal. But Peni Parker has changed. Embittered by her mistreatment from Sony and Marvel, she travels around the city and stumbles across Stark Labs. She is greeted by Tony Stark and is welcomed into the building. Peni tells Tony that she hates the mistreatment she had to go through, and Tony takes her to the Zen Room, where she could relax, but she sneaks out and discovers the FEmme Fatale suit, along with some other stuff, like the Dimension Warper, the Stark Rider, and the Infinity Gauntlet, among others. She takes the FEmme Fatale suit, the Dimension Warper and the Stark Rider, takes her SP//dr bot, and travels to Shuggazoom City. Meanwhile, it's seems like everything is back to normal in Shuggazoom City, when all of a sudden, Peni Parker crashes into a nearby McDonald's in her FEmme Fatale suit, and SP//dr comes crashing along with her. After ordering a Happy Meal (with extra fries), she goes around town, blasting everything in sight. The Hyperforce get an alert, and go to the scene of the crime. They fight FEmme Fatale, only to find out that it was Peni Parker after all. They recruit her and SP//dr, and other characters throughout the series, battling Armada, a demented mix of Skeleton King, Megatron and Dr. Doom, along with other people. Characters Arcadian Rangers * Chiro (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!) ** Antauri ** Sparxx-77 ** Gibson ** Nova ** Otto * Peni Parker (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) ** SP//dr ** Spider-Ham * Nate Adams (Yo-Kai Watch) ** Whisper ** Jibanyan * Optimus Prime (Transformers: Animated) ** Bumblebee ** Ratchet * Goku (Dragon Ball Z) ** Vegeta ** Krillin ** Bulma * Robin (Teen Titans GO!) ** Starfire ** Beast Boy ** Cyborg ** Raven * Nostalgia Critic ** Malcom ** Tamara Armada's Henchman * Lord Scraperton (SRMTHFG!) * Kingpin (Marvel Comics) * Awevil (Yo-Kai Watch) * Starscream (Transformers: Animated) * Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) * Slade (Teen Titans GO!) * Angry Video Game Nerd Extras Freedom Forces * Iron Man * Aang * Spyro * SpongeBob SquarePants * Spider-Gwen * Frozone * Wolverine Forces of Evil * Robonyan (Yo-Kai Watch) * Shredder (TMNT) * Zim (Invader ZIM) * Rita Repulsa (MMPR) * Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) MORE COMING SOON! Intro/Outro * Season 1 (Episodes 2-13): NEONSHOCK!!!/''Densetsu Tatakae'' * Season 1 (Episodes 14-26): Alternate/''Sora no Akuma'' * Season 1 (Episodes 27-38): Dragon Code/Plan Z * Season 1 (Episodes 38-49): You Are Rockstar/''Densetsu Tatakae ''(reprise) * Special Episodes: Let's Go Ultimate!!! MORE COMING SOON! Episodes James Rolfe and Nobuo Oemachi, the creators of the series, have promised 7 seasons, from 2018 to 2025. They've also promised a movie in 2020, and a card game based on it will start heading off into markets in January 2019. In other media * Television: ** In an episode of NCIS, the team track down illegal copies of the comic throughout the Middle East. ** In an episode of Family Guy, Chris is caught with porn of this series. ** In an episode of The Office, Michael Scott and Jim Halpert were reading it. ** In an episode of Doctor Who, the Twelfth Doctor was talking about the impractical implications the show portrayed. * Movies: ** In Big Nate: The Movie, Nate's room had a poster for the Japanese dub of this show. ** In The Grinch 2: Stealing Easter, the Grinch was seen burying a copy of the comic. Category:Web series Category:Anime Category:Webcomic series Category:Jetix Category:Marvel Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:Yo-kai Watch Category:Transformers Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Teen Titans Go! Category:Nostalgia Critic Category:Channel Awesome Category:Cinemassacre Category:Rooster Teeth Category:Angry Video Game Nerd Category:Invader Zim Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Category:Crossovers Category:Action Comedy Category:2018 Category:2019